


Raining on Sunday

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sometime in s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: Cas kisses him then, and Dean feels light as air.  Cas’s kiss is like a religion, and Dean worships at the altar.





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining, and I needed to soothe the pain of all of my DeanCas angst lately.
> 
> Title from the Keith Urban song "Raining on Sunday"
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

The rain has been falling steadily for hours -- the sky opened up just as Dean swung the Impala into a parking spot outside the motel. Dean likes it, though… the sound is comforting. Reassuring, even. He wakes face-down in a pillow and takes a ragged breath. He reaches behind him to find an empty bed, and he sits up in a panic.

Sam had used Jack as an excuse for two rooms -- Sam and Jack in one, Dean and Cas in the other -- but Dean had seen right through the ploy. It was Sam’s not-so-subtle way of giving them space. Time to talk. Time to figure things out. Just… time. 

“Cas?” He turns to see Cas at the window, staring out into the darkness -- the falling water occasionally illuminated by a bolt of lightning, accompanied by the roll of thunder overhead. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and throws the covers back as he climbs out of bed. Cas’s ever-present trench coat has been set aside, and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled to his elbows. Though it’s a surprising change, Dean can’t say he minds -- emphasizes the swell of Cas’s muscles beneath tan skin. He blinks, pushing himself back on task. “Hey,” he says gently, approaching the window. “You okay?”

The corners of Cas’s lips turn up with a subtle smile and he nods, looking down briefly before turning his eyes to Dean. Dean watches intently as Cas’s gaze roams his face, and he licks his lips. They’re close -- close enough that Dean can see the swirls of color that make up the blue when the lightning strikes. “Hey,” he says again, “talk to me.” He ventures a chance and lays his hand on Cas’s shoulder blade. He almost swears Cas melts into his touch.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas says finally, his gaze unwavering. “I’m just happy to be here.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffs through a lopsided grin. “We’re happy to have you back.”

“No.” Cas shakes his head. “No, I’m happy to be here… with you.” 

There’s a stillness then, as in that tiny, dingy motel room, time has stopped. Outside, the storm rages on, though despite the pounding rain and booming thunder, Dean can only hear his own heartbeat and the sound of his labored breathing. “Cas,” he starts, his voice wavering. He licks his lips again and heaves a breath. “There aren’t words -- none that I know, anyway -- that can really explain how happy I am you’re here.” He swallows and looks down only briefly, to gather himself.

He takes a step closer, his chest bumping Cas’s shoulder. Slowly, he reaches up the other hand, sliding it across the expanse of Cas’s chest, and upward to cup his cheek. “I shoulda said it then. I know that now. I shoulda said it a lot of times, I guess, but you know I love you. I hope you know it.”

Cas’s hand closes around Dean’s wrist, and he’s smiling. Dean feels a warmth from that smile, like he’s standing in the sun. “I know."

Cas turns toward him finally, and his hands settle on Dean’s waist. “I’d like to kiss you now.”

Dean chuckles, his eyes falling to Cas’s lips. “Thought you’d never get the hint, dumb ass,” he teases. He leans in before Cas has the chance, and kisses him. It’s slow and gentle. He’s testing his boundaries and reveling in the feeling of finally having what he wants. 

He becomes more brazen, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair to pull him closer, slipping his tongue past Cas’s lips. With a groan, he parts, dismayed at the necessity of breathing. “I know you don’t sleep,” he whispers, breathless, “but come to bed with me. Please.”

Cas’s forehead bumps against his, and they both smile. “There’s nowhere else in creation I’d rather be.”

+

Dean wakes slowly to a warm body pressed along his back. It’s dark despite the clock telling him it’s mid-morning. The rain hasn’t stopped -- it’s falling as steadily as ever. Sam didn’t wake him for coffee or a case, and he’s actually grateful. They needed this, he and Cas. Last night was exactly what they needed. 

He shifts, his back pressed to Cas’s bare chest, and he smiles. Since he got Cas back, it’s all he seems to do. “Mornin’, Sunshine.” He turns to face Cas, met with breathtaking blue. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Dean’s hand closes around the hinge of Cas’s jaw, and he smiles when Cas leans into the touch. “We should get going. We have a case to solve.”

Dean’s thumb smooths over the stubble of Cas’s cheek, and glides along his bottom lip. “Sam’s got it. He and the kid are more than capable. I don’t wanna move. I don’t wanna leave this bed, this moment.”

Cas kisses him then, and Dean feels light as air. Cas’s kiss is like a religion, and Dean worships at the altar. He can’t get enough of it, and for the rest of that rainy Sunday afternoon, beneath those thin white motel sheets, they show each other exactly how much they mean to one another -- with the press of skin and warm lips, with gasps and names breathed like a prayer in confession, there was nowhere else in creation Dean would rather be.


End file.
